


Forgetful

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu!! rarepairs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Kageyama was horny and decided to do something about it, but he forgot that today Tsukishima was going to his house to help him study.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! rarepairs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094990
Kudos: 63





	Forgetful

Kageyama was feeling extremely horny. There was something about the frustration of failing classes and the pent up stress from volleyball that had him even more sensitive, he _needed_ to touch himself right then and there.

Thank god his sister was out of town.

Kageyama didn't even need something to turn him on, his imagination was already doing a lot for him.

He was imagining Tsukishima, with his now large frame and defined muscles he could always see in the changing room, his long calloused finger that he wished were wrapped around his erection, his now longer hair that only made him look more intimidating when it fell in front of his eyes, but on Kageyama, it had quite the contrary effect. After three years together they became really good friends, now teaming up together to annoy the hell out of Hinata, but he saw Tsukishima in another light too. He knew when he saw a good body, and Kageyama liked Tsukishima's, he had defined muscles, the weren't exaggerated, but you could tell he worked hard.

He wrapped his own hand around his dick and started pumping himself slowly with closed eyes, just him and his imagination in that room. He inhaled sharply when precum spilled from his tip, spreading the dense liquid all over his shaft, but it wasn't enough. He took out the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers before gripping his hard-on again, it felt way better like that, in his sincere opinion.

His eyes were tightly shut as he gripped the sheets with one hand, the other pumping himself rapidly, short breaths leaving his lips. His toes curled as he panted slightly, he was so close to coming.

His door suddenly opened and Kageyama's eyes shot open, looking straight into honey irises. Fuck. He threw the sheets over himself and curled himself into a ball, oh how he wished right now the fucking ground swallowed him whole. "King, I didn't know you were into exhibitionism." Tsukishima laughed at the male who was currently hiding from him. "Oh fuck off Tsukishima!, why the fuck are you here anyway?" Kageyama said angrily. Not only he just got caught masturbating by his salty teammate, but he was also going to get blue balls if he really didn't reach his end. "Can you step the fuck out? I'm gonna get fucking blue balls." He deadpanned, making the other chuckle.

Silence surrounded the room and suddenly Kageyama wasn't covered by his sheets anymore, a smug Tsukishima looking down at him. "You sure you don't want me to help you?" Kageyama looked at the blond with a glare and wrapped his arms around his own body. "Just... just if you want." Tsukishima chuckled once again, the sound sending shivers down Kageyama's spine, his voice got deeper as the years passed.

Kageyama sat at the edge of the bed, his member standing proudly. His gaze shifted to the floor while Tsukishima's eyes widened, he did not expect by any means for the king to be this big. The blond considered himself big, but Kageyama's was another thing. "Just get it over with, you stupid salt shaker." Tsukishima laughed at his lame insult and took a hold of his knees to spread his legs, kneeling in between them so he was directly in front of him.

"Is that the best you can do? How lame king, I thought better of you." Tsukishima wanted to rile Kageyama up, make him say nasty things directed to himself, if he was getting the king off at least he should entertain himself. "Shut the fuck up." Was the answer the blond received. He didn't like it that much, but he wasn't complaining at all, it had been a while since got someone off and somehow it gets him off as well, so he just went with it.

"Oh king, did I offend you?" Kageyama didn't know why that nickname that usually enraged him had him weak at the knees, but it rolled off Tsukishima's tongue so smoothly and with that lustful undertone Kageyama just couldn't bare it. "Fuck Tsukishima, just take my fucking cock, I know you want it so fucking bad, can you see yourself?" Now that is was had Tsukishima's own cock hardening, his problem only getting worse when Kageyama held his cheeks with one hand and made him look into those deep blue eyes. Fuck it would drive him crazy if the king kept on the dirty talk. Kageyama ran his thumb over Tsukishima's rosy lips and smirked cockily, saying his next words with atone that had Tsikishima weak at the knees.

"Now be a good cockslut and take this king's cock in your little mouth." And there he goes. A loud moan escaped the blonde's lips without breaking eye contact with the other, making the latter raise his eyebrows in amusement, but he decided on not commenting anything, the blond was thankful for that. Tsukishima was cussing at himself for getting swooned over just with a few words, but it wasn't his fault that the king was naturally good at degrading.

Tsukishima didn't waste another second when Kageyama released the grip on his cheeks and immediately took his glande in his mouth, sucking on the precum that leaked off it. "Hm, so thirsty for my cock you couldn't waste a second? If I knew it would turn our this way I could maybe have used you way before." A chocked moan made Kageyama's length vibrate, making him hold his breath for a good moment. Damn.

Tsukishima ignored it and kept on pushing his mouth forward, his trained gag reflexes being of huge help since Kageyama wasn't by any means small. He stared up at deep blue eyes with teary golden ones while he sucked lightly on his dick, not missing the twitch of his eyebrow as his grip in the sheets tightened. If the blond could smirk right now he would, but his mouth was a bit busy.

He took the entire length in his throat, his nose bow buried in the other's pubes, glossy eyes with tears threatening to fall and cute little sounds muffle by the large shaft, sound that Kageyama would rename as deadly, because if the blond dared to make another little sound he would explode right there.

Tsukishima listened to Kageyama's breathy moans with attention, making self notes when a certain movement made him twitch or even squirm under him. He practically had him wrapped around his finger.

Tsukishima knew all too well what was about to come when Kageyama gripped on his hair, pushing his head further into his dick, making the taller male almost choke. "Fuck Tsuki- ah!" He couldn't finish his words as Tsukishima's tongue teased his slit and his hands massaged his balls with care, making the ravenette cum in his mouth.

Kageyama let himself fall back on the mattress as Tsukishima took out his member, closing his eyes tightly as small pants left his mouth. "Fuck that was-" "amazing? I know." Tsukishima interrupted him and Kageyama couldn't help but blush. "Shut the fuck up you fucking salt shaker." Tsukishima chuckled and sat on the table in the middle of the room, making the other raise a brow.

"Did you think I was going to let you skip studying? Just cause I blowed you? No. Come here now if you want to pass any exam king." Kageyama groaned but sat beside him anyways, after putting on his pants and cleaning himself.

Let's say Tsukishima made the studydate kind of enjoyable.


End file.
